The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to wireless communication using an independent basic service set (IBSS). Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include wireless local area network (WLAN) or Wi-Fi systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of devices (or nodes or stations). An IBSS may include a number of devices that communicate over a WLAN or Wi-Fi spectrum in the absence of a controlling WLAN access point. A device may join an IBSS by transmitting (e.g., broadcasting) beacons with the same service set identification (SSID) and basic service set identification (BSSID) used by an IBSS. A device may disconnect from an IBSS by discontinuing beacon transmission or transmitting beacons associated with a different SSID. The disconnecting device does not notify its peers of its disconnection.